bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Arvun
Arvun is Fe-Lesterin, and former Servant of Makuta. (Under Construction) History Arvun washed up upon the Island of Mata Nui, among the first wave of Lesterin to arrive. He wandered the island, doing a variety of jobs for over a decade, before he settled in Ga-Koro. In Ga-Koro, he operated a small, run-down bar. The bar became known for serving more unsavory patrons, despite Arvun running a honest operation. Over a period of two years, he fell victim to corrupt Marine Raiders, who extorted money and alcohol from his business. When, burdened by debt, he tried to stop them, he was beaten near to death. He was only saved at the last moment by a mysterious patron of his, a Ta-Toa named Darvia. Darvia rescued him from the bar, which had been set on fire by the spiteful Raiders. She nursed him to health, in her cabin in the Ga-Wahi marsh. While recovering, he grew to despise the Ga-Koroan government that had ignored and ruined him. Gradually, Darvia fed into his hate, telling him the governments of the Koros were by their nature corrupt., and needed to be stopped. And it was at this time the fell in love. After over a year of living with her, and learning to live off the land, he noticed her acting secretive, and leaving the cabin for weeks on end. Soon, he discovered Darvia worshipped Makuta, and was in a cult around him. In a weakened state of mind, he became convinced that Makuta would provide him with power and vengence, and that the island would be better under Makuta. Loyalty to Darvia helped in the matter. From then on, he served as a footsoldier and scout of the Makuta. He slew many a guardsman, engaged in a myriad of criminal behavior, and lived off the grid as a highwayman. Now married to Darvia, he accompanied her and three other servants to a raid on Ta-Wahi, a year away from Makuta's defeat. There, along a trail in the Charred Forrest, the guard ambushed them. Darvia was killed before his eyes, and died in his arms. From then, he mortally wounded a guard and fled into the night. Going into hiding, he aquired a new helmet, and rejoined the Makuta servants to avenge his wife. After the Makuta himself was slain, Arvun lost all hope in his cause. Fleeing the other Makuta servants, he went into mourning. Gradually, he began to grow conflicted about his involvement with the Lord of Darkness. Not a wholly devout follower, he rejected Makuta as a deity, and his fellow servants (Sans Darvia) as mad psychopaths. He came to regret much of his crimes, but felt little guilt over them, believing he did what he had to do. From then, he has wandered the roads of Mata Nui, rarely stopping at the cities. He's made a living as a caravan guard and fur trader. A mysterious, but kindly figure to most travelers, and a coldly hostile figure to patrolling guards. Category:Lesterin Category:Characters Category:Fe-Lesterin